Roses are red, Violets are blue
by lily4
Summary: Yes, another songfic. But, as you can see, my songfics are always about different subjects, even though they're S+S ones. You'll like the romance-humor combination. Not long, two seconds as well... please.


Hiya!  
  
Ok, ok a songfic again. I can't help it. I just love music. On with it anyway,  
if you read, it's surely because you want to read songfic so, I will not argue  
with you!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was in her room, looking in her maths notebook. Her dad came in her room.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing?" He asked her  
  
"My maths assignments." She replied  
  
"Oh, ok. Good luck, I know you don't like math very much." Fujitaka said  
  
"Right..." Sakura said.  
  
Her dad, closed her door and get back down to cook dinner. Sakura turned the  
page to see what she was looking at when her dad came in her room. A picture   
of Syaoran! She put a CD in her CDplayer, and she started singing, not taking  
her eyes from the picture of the one she loved...  
  
  
  
Roses are red and   
Violets are blue   
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you   
Roses are red and   
Violets are blue.   
  
ad id aid id mud   
ad id aid id mud   
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da Dum di dia di da   
  
Come pick my Roses!   
  
Sweet from the flowers   
honey from the bees   
I´ve got a feeling, I´m ready to release   
Roses are red and   
Violets are blue   
Honey is sweet,   
but not as sweet as you.   
  
It´s invisible but, so touchable   
And I can feel it on my body,   
so emotional.   
I´m on a ride, on a ride   
I´m a passenger.   
I´m a victim of a heart love messenger.   
  
*The doorbell rang. "Dad will take it" Sakura thought. She continued singing*  
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
The only thing you said was   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
And roses are red.   
  
Come with me baby,   
Please fulfil my wish   
Show it to me truly,   
Show me with a kiss.   
Roses are red and   
Violets are blue   
Honey is sweet,   
but not as sweet as you.   
It´s invisible but, so touchable   
And I can feel it on my body,   
so emotional.   
I´m on a ride, on a ride   
I´m a passenger.   
I´m a victim of a heart love messenger.   
  
*Downstairs, Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) didn't heard her singing. The music wasn't  
loud. So he told their guest to come upstairs, that his daughter was doing her  
assignments*  
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
The only thing you said was   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
And roses are red.   
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
The only thing you said was   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
ad id aid id mud   
ad id aid id mud   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Don´t take my roses awaaaay!   
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
The only thing you said was   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
And roses are red.   
  
*Their guest opened Sakura's door. She was facing the opposite side of the room  
so she didn't heard the person, when this person opened the door, she didn't  
stop singing*  
  
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
The only thing you said was   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
Dum di dia di da   
My roses are red.   
oooh oooh oooh, yeah!   
  
ad id aid id mud   
ad id aid id mud   
  
"You should become a singer..."  
  
"WhAt?!?" Sakura said, spinning aruond, blushing madly, to face the person who  
listened to her singing.  
  
"I said you should become a singer..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked still very confused, shy and all...  
  
"I needed your math notebook... I forgot mine... Can I?"  
  
Sakura realized that she still had her notebook on her lap, opened at Syaoran's  
picture, with hearts drawn all around it...  
  
"Emm.... em..." She said, blushing beet red.  
  
"What a nice picture of myself..." The 'guest' said.  
  
"Syaoran... em... em... Syaoran..." Sakura tried to say something but she just  
couldn't.  
  
"Sakura. Shhh... It's ok. If only you would see mine..." He said.  
  
"What?" She asked cluelessly  
  
"I'm sure I have more pictures of you in it that you have from me..." He said  
with a big grin.  
  
Sakura smiled and said: "Are they at least nice ones?"  
  
"Sure. How about doing one, only ONE notebook by putting mine and yours together?"  
Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Yes! Great idea!" She replied happily.  
  
"Cool! It will be called 'Our heart's notebook'" He said  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
For myself, I liked it. Mushy romance, but I think it's ok. What do YOU think?  
  
*lily* 


End file.
